Hallucinate of Happy Endings
by BiPolar UniCorn
Summary: sadstuck drabble written at 3:00 in the morning when emotions run high. Mostly written just to make a friend experience all of the feels because I am a terrible person.


**A/N: Basically a sadstuck drabble inspired by a prompt sent to me on tumblr. I do not own homestuck or any affiliated characters. I'm fucked up, but I'm not that fucked up.**

Nepeta's eyes slide shut a third time, her breathing shallow and rapid. She was laying there, alone, in a pool of her own olive green blood. She felt her life slipping away, the world around her dark on the edges. She couldn't gather the energy to stand, or even crawl. She didn't have the energy to do anything but hold her eyes open and hope that someone would get to her before it was too late.

Nepeta's eyes slide shut a fourth time, and this time she didn't think the would open again. Not even when she heard heavy footsteps, approaching swiftly. She whimpered quietly, imagining that Gamzee would be back to finish the job. Until she felt the presence of someone kneeling beside her, gentle and not threatening.

"Karkitty..?" Maybe Karkat had found her. Maybe he would rescue her. Maybe it wasn't too late, after all! She let her hopes rise marginally.

"No, Nepeta. It's me." The voice came out soft, but there was no universe in which she wouldn't recognize that voice no matter what the circumstance.

"Equius!" Her eyes flew open, and the welcome sight of her meowrail sitting beside her with his legs crossed caused her mind to flood with so much hope, it was almost unbearable. Equius was there, everything was okay now. She knew without a doubt that whatever happened to her now - live or die - it would be okay, so long as Equius was there. "I didn't think you would find me, Equius."

"I will always find you, Nepeta." He gave a small smile, ruffling his hair.

"Equius.." she struggled with her words, pulling in sharp breaths. "Talk to me." She coughed, cringing at the metallic taste of the blood she knew was her own.

"Of course. What would you like to talk about?" His eyes were full of worry, his face tinted the blue of his blood color. Almost as if he were having just as much trouble breathing as Nepeta was.

"How did you find me?" Her eyes stayed trained on Equius. She wasn't ready to give up yet, not now that he had made it to her.

He smiled. "I knew you needed me." He avoided answering the question beyond that.

"Equius, am I gonna be alright?" She knew what the honest answer was, but wanted to keep talking and, most importantly, wanted to keep hearing Equius' voice.

"Yes, Nepeta. You will be okay. We will be okay, together."

Nepeta giggled softly, an empty echo of what would have normally been full of life and happiness. "You sound so mysterious, Equius."

"I will never leave you alone."

Nepeta tried to roll over to get closer to the other troll, flinching and groaning in pain when the action pulled against her injuries. "Stay still, Nepeta, it's okay now." Equius reached out to pet her, but his hand hovered above her forehead before dropping into his lap. Nepeta's following frown was short, she didn't want Equius to see her disappointment. She knew why her meowrail couldn't touch her, but it hurt every time he made a move like that which gave her the briefest and yet fiercest hope. Especiall now, when they both knew she was dying anyway. What did it matter now? But she tried to keep up her good spirits, not letting Equius see her abandon hope even for the shortest second.

"Equius, I hurt.."

"I know. But it'll be over soon, I promise. You won't hurt anymore, and we'll be together again."

Her eyes flitted shut, her body relaxing slowly. "But I'm dying.."

"I know."

With every ounce of strength she didn't know she posessed, she opened her eyes for the last time and reached out to touch Equius. Her hand slowly reached his..and then through it. And Equius smiled, the image of him fading. He had been nothing but an hallucination. Nepeta stifled a sob, forcing herself to smile as his previous words floated through her hazy mind. "It's okay, Equius. I know you won't let me be alone.." And with that, her eyes closed for the last time. Her breath stopped coming, her body relaxed. Nepeta died, a smile on her face as she looked forward to reuniting with her meowrail.


End file.
